The new life
by Psycho Seme
Summary: No clue where I am going with this, Just found it and decided to post. Short chapter from Selene's point of view


**I was searching through my computer and found this so I thought I would post it for your little brains to dissect. THERE IS NO PLOT THERE IS NO POINT(yet) It was just a random chapter that got stuck in my head.**

* * *

There is still a stain on the floor and no amount of scrubbing will get it out. But that blood is a reminder, a reminder of the life that was never supposed to be. The life that was started with sin and anger towards our race, well my race, only because he was the special one; the only one. He was a mixed breed, half vampire, half lycan, all Michael. And I fell for him, I fell hard. There was something about his blood that called to me, no, it didn't call, it sang, it sang a sweet love song that I couldn't resist. From the beginning it was wrong, wrong when he was a human, even worse when he was lycan, but the worst was when I bit him and turned him to a half breed. But oh the taste of his blood, it was like the most divine chocolates and the most exquisite wine, no it was better than that, it was him, it was all him and it was exhilarating. And I was on a high, I shouldn't have let him mate me but I did.  
I thought nothing of it till I became sick, vampires don't get sick, we fight off all viruses and diseases, the only time we are sick is when we are with child. But that is not possible, he isn't full vampire, but then my mind was brought back to Lucian and Victor's daughter, she was full vampire, he was lycan. Oh how could I be so stupid? I saw Michael later that day but didn't dare tell him the news. He would be happy, ecstatic even, because he wasn't raised with the rules of the underworld; he saw nothing wrong with this union. But it isn't just wrong it is forbidden, because the species are not supposed to combine…. But hadn't they already combined. In Michael they combined so what is wrong with this child? No, I must not think like that this child is forbidden; a child conceived from a night of adrenalin and wistfulness. No one could know of the child, and I vowed when I was showing I would leave the coven for the countryside.  
This is where I sit now, in my small cabin by the river staring at the stain of blood on my floor. I was well was three months into my pregnancy when I felt a sharp pain one morning. After it went away I got up to do my daily routine of simple living when I collapsed on the floor with another sharp pain and a tearing sensation, then there was the smell, the smell I knew so well. Blood. But not another's blood, my blood, running down my thighs to make a puddle on the floor. And in that moment I knew, I knew it was gone and my troubles were over. I had gotten up again and taken a shower though I was sore and felt a hollow empty feeling. I walked back into my room and mopped up the blood throwing it in the outside trash, not wanting to see or smell my own blood. Coming back in I sprayed the floor with the strongest cleaner I had and started scrubbing the floor. No matter how hard I scrubbed or how much cleaner I use I couldn't get the stain up. Eventually I decided that I would just leave it as a reminder of the sin I had committed, how ironic, a vampire thinking about sin.  
So here I sit against my wall and stare at the stain thinking over my life and how I could have made it better, I had gotten to the part of first finding Michael being attacked by the lycan in the subway station when there was a knock on my door. Startled I jumped; I had told no one where I had gone. Slowly getting up walked to the door and opened it.  
"How did you find me?" I accuse at the person at my door.  
"There was no need to find you, you were never lost."  
"Please leave, I don't want to see anyone at the moment."  
"We need to talk."  
"No we don't goodbye." I started to close the door but he blocked it and shoved his way through.  
"Yes by all means come in" i say sarcastically closing my door knowing it will be a while before my "guest" leaves.

* * *

**I honestly don't know where this is heading so I'll just post this and see what kind of response it gets**


End file.
